


Down Under

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Australian!Reader - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: There’s something sexy about a deep voice, or an exotic accent…





	Down Under

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Demon!Dean x Australian!Reader  
> A/N: I’m using the Accent Kink square for my @spnkinkbingo card for this Australia Day oneshot.  
> Square Filled: Accent Kink

 

  
  
**_Warnings_ : Explicit language. Smut. Fingering. Slight oral (female receiving). Dirty talk.**

**Bamby**

Technically, you’re a day early, and technically it’s still morning back home… but despite being on the other side of the country, you’re determined to celebrate Australia day.

You chose to do it 12 hours early because you wanted to do it when it was actually the 26th of January in your country. To be honest, it was just an excuse to get drunk. You had no doubts you’d be doing the same thing tomorrow, claiming something about wanting to celebrate on the 26th you lived in. Any reason to throw back a few drinks.

Walking into the strange bar, you set your sight on a barstool and bee-lined towards it. Considering it was Friday night, the place was packed. You bumped into at least three people on your way to your seat. When you finally reached it, you took a deep and relieved breath before ordering your first of many drinks.

It took no time at all before the first guy approached you.

“Hey, can I get you a-”

Lifting a hand, you shut him up. “Look, I have no doubt you’re a great guy and good in the sack, but I’m not interested. I’m here to get wasted and move on, simple as that.”

Jaw opening again, he went to argue, “Not even one-”

“Mate, no means no. Get it through that thick skull of yours. I’m not interested, and you’re not getting any. Not turn around and waddle on over to the next chick,” you gestured for him to move on with your hands.

With slumped shoulders, he turned and walked away, just as you told him to.

Before you could get back to your drink, however, you found your eyes drawn across the room.

It wasn’t in your evening plans to have the wind knocked at of you at the sight of some gorgeous man, but things happen. _He_ happened. All bow legs, broad shoulders, and an attitude that dripped danger and sex appeal.

As you stared at him, his eyes slowly looked up and caught yours. He held your gaze as his lips twitched into a knowing smirk, and then he was headed your way.

Frozen on your stool, you watched as he meandered through the crowd, his eyes never wavering. Soon enough, he came to a stop by the seat next to you and gestured to it with a nod of his head.

“This seat taken?”

You nearly came at the first sound of his voice. It dragged along your nerves like nails scratching at your back, or teeth scraping along your neck.

“Not at all,” you managed to answer, keeping your cool.

Raising an eyebrow, he sat down as he watched curiously. “You’ve got an accent.”

“And you’ve got ears.” You grinned.

He chuckled at you comment. “Cute.”

“Thanks.”

“So… you’re not British…” Tilting his head to the side, he took a guess, “Australian?”

“Yep.” You gave a short nod.

He hummed. “Interesting. Not every day you come across an Aussie.”

“I’d like to say the same thing, but I come across Americans every day… happens when you live in the US.”

Lips tugging into a wider grin, he turned to the bartender and ordered you both a couple of drinks. “We mustn’t be that interesting anymore, then?”

“Oh, I don’t know… I’m pretty interested right now.”

Turning back to you, he raised an eyebrow. “That so?”

“Have you heard yourself? Your voice is thick, deep, rough… if sex could talk.” You shrugged casually as the bartender put your drinks on the bar.

He let out a soft laugh as he shook his head, clearly amused. “Careful, sweetheart, you don’t know who you’re playing with.”

“Who said I’m playing?” You bit your lip and let your eyes wander over him, taking in every inch of his delicious body. “And you should be careful too… keep calling me sweetheart with that voice and I might cum right here.”

Drink almost touching his lips, he froze as he looked to you with curiosity and amazement. It was as if he wasn’t sure you were real. If you were actually up to whatever he could offer.

Grabbing your own drink, you downed the rest of it before putting the bottle back down and sliding off your stool. “I’m about to walk out of this place and a few things can happen. You follow me and we have some fun. I leave by myself and use my hand. Or that douchebag who tried to hit on me earlier tries again… and this time I won’t send him on his merry way.”

Not giving him a chance to respond, you turned on your heels and started for the exit.

Sure enough, you spotted the guy from earlier as he watched you head for the exit. He looked to his friends and said something to them, before he got up and started towards you.

Before he could reach you, however, a large hand grabbed your arm and tugged you outside. You were shoved against the wall so suddenly, you didn’t have a second to speak before lips were crashing down onto yours.

The kiss was hard and demanding, practically sucking the air right out of your lungs as this stranger claimed your mouth with their own.

Just as suddenly, the person tore their lips away as they stared down at your with burning green eyes. “If anyone gets to hear you moan with that accent tonight, it’s me.”

Grinning up at the guy from the bar, you fisted his shirt and stepped closer to press your body against his. “Just as long as I get to hear you groan with your accent.” You bit your lip as you shifted against him, pressing into the hard bulge in his pants.

He growled lowly then, before grabbing your wrist and dragging you towards the connecting motel. Your grin didn’t falter once as you followed him eagerly, almost tripping a few times as you tried to keep up with his long and hasty strides.

As soon as you reached his room, he opened the door and threw you inside. The door was then slammed shut, leaving you in the dark. You didn’t have a second to process what was happening and what you were doing, before he was grabbing you again.

You were tugged into his chest as his lips claimed yours once more. Melting and groaning against him, you give complete control as he began to back you up.

Hands grasped as clothes as you both hurriedly undressed each other, desperate for the feel of skin on skin. Lips trailed along hot flesh as you both explored each other in anyway and every way possible. You wanted to touch all of him, and get lost in the gravelly sound of his groans.

“What’s your name?” you asked on a gasp as he nipped your shoulder.

“Dean,” he breathed against your skin, that voice of his making you drip with need. “Yours?”

You fumbled over your tongue for a moment before managing to answer, “Y/N.”

Suddenly he was pushing you back, sending you down onto the springy motel mattress.

“Y/N,” he groaned your name, making it sound like the dirtiest word in the dictionary. “Suits you.” Crawling on top of you, he bit at your hip as his hand found its way between your legs. “Wanna hear you, Y/N. Don’t hold back for me, baby.”

Then he was pushing two fingers into you.

Clutching at the bed sheets, you arched your back as he quickly found that sweet spot. You could feel his eyes on you in the dark, watching as he brought you closer and closer to your first orgasm of the night, doing it in record time.

When you did come, it was on a strangled moan. Your walls clenched around his fingers as he continued to fuck you with them, pulling more delicious sounds from your lips.

Pulling his fingers out from you, Dean then brought them ot his lips and sucked them clean. He groaned, long and low, making you clench your thighs together.

“Fuck, you taste good…” Hands grabbed your knees and pulled them apart before they began to slide between your thighs to hold your legs open. “Wanna taste more of you, sweetheart.”

Helpless against his strong hold, you braced yourself as he leaned in closer, giving you a tentative lick. The sound that came from him then was more primitive than anything, and reverberated straight to your core.

Grip on the sheets tightening, you dug your heels into the mattress. “Fuck me.”

“In a minute.” He pressed a kiss to the inside of your thigh. You could feel the curve of his grin against you. “I wanna hear you scream, first.”

**Bamby**


End file.
